Reality Is Shown
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Will Hikaru and Akira be able to get back together after a simple fight and divorced? But what happens if Ogata refuses to let go Akira? Complete.
1. With You

Hikaru no Go: Reality Is Shown

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Hikaru no Go!

_Me: Since nobody had put up with Akira divorcing Hikaru, this is something new._

_Ogata: along with Akira falling in love with me, right?_

_Me: Eventually they'll come back to each other realizing it was them._

_Hikaru: so, is this what the whole entire story about?_

_Me: augh. Crap. Did I just spoiled it?_

_Hikaru and Akira: Yes!_

_Me: oops. Hehe. Anyways, here it is..._

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"Where were you?" Hikaru asked annoyed as he stared at Akira who had just came in there apartment that the two were currently living. It's been eight years since the two had played each other, they are now twenty and they are currently going to college time-to-time but also still playing Go as well._

_"I was in a tournament," Akira said as he tried to pass by Hikaru but Hikaru blocked his path. "Hikaru, I'm really tired now. I was just playing against Ogata," Akira said slowly, "so? Your still a good player aren't you?" He asked as Akira stared at him. "Hikaru, I have to defend my title you know," he said._

_"Still. You should have called me on my cell that you were coming home late," Hikaru protested. Akira shook his head, "I was on the train and there was no services on board. Besides, Ogata is going to have to play my father if he wants to get one of the titles again since he lost to me and I got his Jyudan title."_

_"That is not what I'm talking about!" Hikaru began as Akira stared at him, "then what is?" He asked as Hikaru groaned. "Akira, we've been married for two years now and you still not managed to call me everytime your home late. What happens if someone kidnaps you or hurt you along the way? How am I supposed to find out?"_

_Akira snorted, "that's not going to happen," he said. "How do you know though? It can!" Hikaru protested as Akira sighed, "I don't have time for this Hikaru. I have tutoring tomorrow and the day after that I have my next match. Can't we just argue about this another day?"_

_Hikaru growled, "no. But you can leave," he said angrily as the two glared at one another. Akira glared at him momentarily before storming off, Hikaru slammed the door as he left as he plopped down on there bed. He began to cry softly, why is he so stubborn? I just wanted to know if he is alright and all._

_The next day, he found out that, Akira had divorced him early in the morning without his concern. Akira is now currently living with Ogata since his parents wouldn't let him back in since he is now an adult, Hikaru was frustrated about it as he also signed the contract as well as the two is now divorced._

* * *

Months passed since the two had divorced. Hikaru is now currently living in his apartment and he had Waya moved in with him as well as Hikaru had moved into another apartment in the building with two bedrooms since the other apartment which he had owned with Akira had only one bedroom which the two shared. 

The only time that they had seen each other was usually in town since the two live so close to each other still and sometimes during matches on the days they have to go. But neither move nor talked to one another as they just stood in front of each other, glaring, before someone interrupted them and the two departed.

Hikaru had found out that Akira is now dating Ogata even though they are a couple of years apart. Ogata was in his mid-twenties as Akira was only twenty, which people didn't mind at all. Hikaru is also dating another as well, his old childhood friend Akari, the two get along great since they are into Go as well.

"Hikaru? Earth to Hikaru? Are you in there?" A hand was waving in front of his face as Hikaru looked up and saw Waya and Isumi staring at him worriedly.

"Hey man, you seemed a little bit dazed like daydreaming. Is everything alright?" Isumi asked worriedly as Hikaru nodded.

Waya frowned, "it has something to do with Akira dating Ogata-sensei, right?"

Hikaru didn't say anything, "come on man! It's been months and your still like this! Snap out of it!"

Isumi blinked, "I thought it was just a rumor. I never knew it was entirely true."

"I guess you weren't paying attention at all Isumi," Waya said smirking as Isumi glared at him.

"Why? Why did this happened over a stupid fight?"

Waya and Isumi perked up as they heard Hikaru speaking.

"Hikaru?" Waya asked slowly as Hikaru kept on mumbling how he had screwed up with Akira on that day.

"Hikaru, stop your mumbling! You are dating Akari. Aren't you happy?" Isumi asked as he stared at him.

Hikaru looked at them, "I still love Akira. I don't know why, but I still do," he said.

Waya sighed, "you just have to let it go Hikaru. He found somebody else."

Hikaru sighed, "is it possibly to let it go even though I love Akari?"

The two didn't say anything as they ate lunch together quietly once again.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: here yea go!_

_Hikaru: much better then the first_

_me: isn't it?_

_Akari: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Akira: review and update!_


	2. Judgement

Chapter 2-Judgement

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Hikaru no Go!

_Me: Well, I'm into the story once again!_

_Hikaru: as usual._

_Me: very funny Hikaru._

_Akari: let's get onto the story shall we?_

_Me: very well Akari. Here it is..._

* * *

"How's lunch Akira?" Ogata asked with a smile as the two were sitting at a fancy restaurant once again as Ogata had asked Akira out yesterday for lunch. 

Akira smiled at him, "lunch was perfect. Thank you Ogata," he said.

"I want to take you out again tomorrow night if it's possible. Dinner and a movie?" Ogata asked as he stared at him.

Akira frowned, "tomorrow night? I have a late tutoring session," he said slowly.

"Well then. When is the next free time of yours?"

"Tomorrow's Thursday, right?" He asked as Ogata nodded, "Saturday night? You can have dinner at my place instead."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"I'm sure my mother would love to make dinner and my father doesn't mind us being together. His still a bit upset about my divorce with Hikaru," Akira said slowly.

"Do you miss him?"

Akira looked up as Ogata was staring at him seriously, "wha-what?"

"It's been weeks since you've broken up with him and your marriage Akira. Have you've been thinking about him since then?"

Akira didn't say anything as he looked away from Ogata.

"You are still. Akira, did you know that Hikaru had found someone else besides you now?"

Akira nodded slowly, "I saw them once walking together. Hikaru had hooked up with his childhood friend, Akari."

"Your names are similar isn't it? Just switch the 'a' and the 'i' and it will spell your name," Ogata said.

"Hikaru isn't dating her because of me. He loves her."

"Then forget about him. You have me, right?"

Akira nodded as Ogata smiled and the two leaned in and kissed each other. They didn't care if people were around them and staring at each other, they have each other and they were happy.

"We should get going. I have to freshen up for my tutoring session later on," Akira said suddenly as he was the one who broked off the kiss first as Ogata nodded slowly.

"Should I wait for you tonight?"

Akira shook his head, "I'll be home late. I have a spare key anyway."

"Alright. So just talk to your parents about having dinner then soon," Ogata said as Akira nodded.

The two left as Ogata had paid for their dinner and they held hands as they walked to the parking lot where Ogata's car was parked. "You sure you don't want me driving you wherever your going?"

Akira smiled as he shook his head, "I'll be fine Ogata. I don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble at all."

Ogata leaned down as the two kissed and Akira broked it off, "I love you," he said smiling as Ogata nodded and the two once again, departed for the day.

* * *

Akira sighed as he walked to his parent's place before the tutoring session he had later that day. He walked inside and saw his father playing against someone that he didn't know as his mother who was in the kitchen. "Akira! It's so good to see you once again!" A female's voice said as Akira looked up and saw the girl who was sitting beside the man as she watched he and father played against each other as Akira smiled at her. 

"It's nice to see you also Shizuka. How are you?" He asked as Shizuka smiled at him brightly.

"The same as always. I hadn't seen you since the last time you came with your husband!"

Akira didn't say anything, "Akira, what are you doing here anyway?"

Akira perked up as he looked at his father who was staring at him as the game had ended.

"Um, yes. I wanted to speak to you about having dinner here with Ogata."

"Ogata-sensei? I thought you were with Hikaru," Shizuka said as she had a puzzled look on her face.

"Shizuka, we should be leaving. We don't want to interfere," her father said as Shizuka looked at him.

"Come by anytime when you have the free time," Mrs. Touya called out as Shizuka's father and her called out 'yes' and left.

"So nobody knows that you are with Ogata?" Touya asked as he looked at his son.

"A few people knows and I think the public does know about us but not the whole world."

"You should make the right choice for you Akira," Mrs. Touya said as Akira nodded slowly, "I was very fond of that Shindou boy since I met him with your father in the hospital room long ago. I knew he was the right one for you and I was very shocked to hear that you two had divorced over some silly fight."

Akira didn't say anything as well as his father as they listened, "but I guess what you have to do is to make you happy. Just don't get yourself hurt," Mrs. Touya said as she went back to the kitchen.

Hikaru, Akira thought as he sat beside his father as he turned to looked at him.

"Akira, I love you very much and I know you'll make the right choice on your own. But I do not think that Ogata is the one for you," Touya said as Akira's eyes were wide.

"Why is everyone saying that? I thought this was my choice!" He exclaimed as Touya Kouyou sighed.

"That is everyone beliefs. But they are not pressuring you my son. We are concerned. Ogata maybe a few years older then you but we were hoping that your marriage with Hikaru will last."

"Father, I need to get going to my tutoring session. Are we going to have the dinner this Saturday night?" Akira asked as he ignored the statement that his father had said before.

His father nodded slowly as Akira stood up, "then tell me this father. Why'd you support me and Ogata if you knew that Ogata might not be the one for me?" He asked.

Touya didn't say anything as Akira looked at him for a minute before turning and leaving his home.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: here yea go!_

_Akira: that was weird._

_me: about what?_

_Akira: uh, nothing._

_me: anybody going to see the Santa Clause 3?_

_Ogata: you want to see that?_

_me: yea but nobody wants to come with me. I guess I'll just rent it on dvd when it comes out in a few months._

_Hikaru: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Akari: review and update!_


	3. Seeing Once Again

Chapter 3-Seeing Once Again

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Hikaru no Go!

_Me: sorry for the long wait._

_Hikaru: hey, we all understand. Don't we?_

_Akari: what episode are you in now?_

_me: I'm in episode 69 but I'm getting close._

_Akira: can we get onto the story?_

_me: fine, fine. Here it is..._

* * *

"I'm so glad that we've got a chance to hang out Hikaru," Akari said as she looked at Hikaru who nodded as the two were walking down the sidewalk by the beach as they held hands one Friday afternoon. 

"Why is that?" Hikaru asked as Akari looked at him.

"Your always so busy with your matches. I'm also trying to be a pro like you or Akira," Akari explained as Hikaru didn't say anything. Akari sighed, "it's too bad you can't come with me to grandmother's house this Saturday and Sunday. She wants to see you again Hikaru. Last time you saw her, we were in the fourth grade together," Akari said smiling.

Hikaru nodded slowly, "Hikaru? You seem awfully quiet. Is something bothering you?" Akari asked worriedly as Hikaru looked at her.

"I'm just worried about this Saturday afternoon," he replied as Akari nodded.

"A lot of the pro players are going to be there, right? Is Akira Touya going to be there?" Akari asked slowly.

"Everyone who is in the dan series is going to be there. I don't think Ogata is going to be there though since he already have a title," Hikaru said as Akari sighed.

"I wish I can go and support you there Hikaru. But amatures like me can't go. I'm sure that Isumi, Waya, Oochi and everyone else is cheering you on while your there," Akari said with a smile.

Just then Hikaru stopped along with Akari who looked at him confused, "Hikaru? Why'd you stopped all of a sudden?" Akari asked as she looked where he was staring at and gasped. "Akira Touya and Ogata-sensei," Akari said as the two came towards them.

"Shindou, what are you doing here?" Ogata asked as Hikaru glared at him.

"I'm on a date with Akari," he replied as Akira looked at Akari who noticed that Akira was staring at her unhappily.

"Are you playing against Akira this Saturday afternoon?" Ogata asked as Hikaru shook his head.

"The tournament is going to be at least two months until I play him. His going to be my final opponent in the tournament," Hikaru said as he heard Akira gasped.

"I did not know that Shindou," Akira said as Hikaru wasn't surprised that they were now saying each other's last names instead of a first name basis as well as Akira not knowing that the two were going to play against each other at the last day of the tournament.

"Well, you were probably too busy with other things Touya," Hikaru said as he was talking about Ogata as well.

Akira didn't say anything, "well, we better get going. Akira has a tutoring session later on today and we don't want to be late for that," Ogata said slowly.

Hikaru nodded as the two passed by them as neither of the group said good-bye to one another.

"Well, that was rude," Akari commented as the other two were far away as they began walking once again.

Hikaru didn't say anything as the two kept walking to their destination.

* * *

"Akira? Is everything alright?" Ogata asked as Akira looked at him. 

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You seem very unlike yourself after we bumped into them. Are you sure your fine?" He asked.

Akira sighed, "it is true what Shindou said. I did not know that I'll be playing him at the end of the tournament," he said as Ogata nodded.

"It's no surprise Akira. Your always busy with your matches and tutoring sessions," he replied.

Akira didn't say anything, "did you told your parents about having dinner this Saturday night?" Ogata asked.

Akira nodded, "I'll be going there as I want to see Shindou's match this Saturday afternoon."

"Wait. You know about his match this Saturday afternoon yet you don't know that your playing against him soon?"

Akira shrugged, "I was too busy and didn't finished looking at the list when I got it at the mail. You don't have to worry Ogata. I can beat him," he said with a smile as Ogata didn't say anything.

Ogata sighed momentarily, "before you go to your match on Sunday, do you want to play me for practice? I'm sure it will help you," he said as Akira smiled.

"I would like that. But to be honest Ogata, I'm closer then you think in getting your title," Akira teased as Ogata laughed.

"You've got a long way too go my friend. Your only 4-dan remember that," he said as Akira didn't say anything but the two stopped walking and kissed before they went to their separate ways once again.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: well, how did you like it?_

_Hikaru: that was quick._

_me: well, I did say either tonight or tomorrow, right?_

_Akira: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Ogata: review and update!_

_me: by the way, can somebody tell me all the titles that you want to get like the Mejin title? Along with the dan series? Like what number is the lowest until you can stop. Thanks._


	4. Dinner

Chapter 4-Dinner

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Hikaru no Go!

_me: sorry for the long wait._

_hikaru: what took you so long?_

_me: school related stuff and I'm done with the series! The last episode was funny and sad! I love it!_

_Akira: which means you'll be watching the movie this weekend, right?_

_me: if I get the chance, then yea._

_Akari: can we get onto the story now?_

_me: very well Akari. Since your so impatient._

* * *

"Akira?" Ogata asked as Akira had knocked on their apartment just before and he was surprised because he had thought that Akira was going to go and watch Hikaru play his game that very Saturday afternoon. 

"The game was about to end when I had just left," Akira replied as Ogata turned to look at him as Akira went inside to go and change as they got ready for the dinner that was in a few minutes.

"What? Who was his opponent Akira?" Ogata asked as he is now interested in Hikaru's opponent since the game had awfully ended once Akira had stepped in the Go Insitute.

Akira shrugged, "the two possibly know each other so they study at the same teacher. But it isn't Waya though," he replied as Ogata knew who he was talking about. "Besides, I couldn't get their on time since I have to check on the dinner that was being held at my parents place in case they had forgotten."

"I thought you told them already?" Ogata asked confused as Akira sighed.

"You know my parents. They usually forget sometimes," he said as Ogata had to agree on that one.

"So Shindou has how many wins now?"

"It's either one or two. He still has a long way too go."

"I'll support you anyway I can when Sunday comes Akira."

"I know you will Ogata. We better get going since my parents are waiting for us."

Ogata nodded in agreement as the two left their apartment and went to go to Akira's place.

* * *

Akira sighed as the two entered his parents place, "mom? Dad? We are here!" Akira called out as he could smell food cooking from the kitchen as the two went inside the empty room where Akira usually play Go against his father. 

"Father?" Akira asked slowly as they both looked and saw Touya Mejin sitting on the floor as usual as he stared at the empty Go board. "Dad?" He asked again as he sat beside him staring at him worriedly as Ogata stood where he was standing, not sure if he should sit.

"I was just thinking about you and Shindou," he began as Akira's eyes widened as Ogata suddenly became interested in the subject.

"Oh? What about?"

"Just thinking about the time where you and he became friends and begun hanging out in the Go salon that I own and I didn't know about it until awhile later," Touya said as he smiled at his son who looked nervous.

"Do we have to talk about this again father? We just talked about that awhile back!"

Touya laughed, "I was so shocked to hear about it as well as your mother was surprised as well. We always thought you'll be rivals but never friends."

Akira laughed nervously, "well, that was a long time ago. I'm not together with him anymore. I'm with Ogata, remember?" He asked as he turned around and smiled at Ogata who gave him one of his rare smiles to him as well.

"Kouyou! Akira! Ogata-sensei! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Touya called out.

"We better get going before your mother gets worried about us," Touya said as Akira nodded and the three went to dinner.

* * *

"Hikaru? Are you all right?" Mrs. Shindou asked as she stared at her son across from the table as they sat for dinner as their father was yet again late from work. 

"I was just thinking about Akari and Akira."

"They have similiar names don't they?" Mrs. Shindou asked with a smile as Hikaru sighed.

"You aren't the only one that said that mom."

"Why don't you invite Akari and Akira over for dinner? I would love to have Akira Touya again."

"Mom! We aren't together! You know that!" Hikaru exclaimed as his mom nodded.

"Shouldn't you be going home? Your roommate, Waya might be waiting for you."

Hikaru shrugged, "he knows that I'm staying here for dinner and I'll be home late."

His mother sighed, "very well. As long as you get home safely."

* * *

"I heard that you aren't going to have any difficult matches tomorrow Akira," Mrs. Touya said as Akira smiled at his mother. 

"The matches are simple mom. I just have to worry about the one on the last day."

"Against Shindou, right?" She asked as Akira nodded, "invite him over again Akira. I miss seeing him," she said as Akira sighed.

"I can't mom. His dating Akari and I have Ogata with me," he said as Ogata looked at him.

His mother frowned, "you and Akari..." she began as Akira groaned.

"We both have similiar names. You aren't the only one that I heard it from mom," he said.

"Do you think that his dating her because of that though?"

"That's ridiculous!" Ogata blurted out as the three of them looked at him.

"What is it Ogata?" Akira asked with a smile as Ogata looked at him.

"Shindou isn't dating that girl Akari because of her name. It couldn't be!"

"I was just saying Ogata-sensei. I really don't believe it," Mrs. Touya said.

Ogata didn't say anything else as he began to eat once again.

"Well, they seemed happy when we bumped into them the other day," Akira observed.

"What?" Touya asked as Akira stared at him nervously.

"It's nothing," Akira mumbled as his father stared at his son along with Ogata as they knew that Akira had some feelings still for Hikaru though he wouldn't admit it for sure in front of them.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: here yea go!_

_Akari: your actually done with the series?_

_me: yup. I love it how Akira and Hikaru always fight even though they are friends!_

_Akira: took you long enough to update._

_me: hehe. Sorry. Well, I'm in about the 2nd part of the movie of Hikaru no Go. So far, so good!_

_Hikaru: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Ogata: review and update!_


	5. True Feelings

Chapter 5-True Feelings

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Hikaru no Go!

_me: sorry for the long wait._

_Hikaru: aren't you watching Princess Princess now?_

_me: yea. Hikaru no Go was so good along with the movie! Though I wanted them to play against the China or Korea kids..._

_Akira: How do you like Princess Princess?_

_me: it's alright so far. _

_Ogata: can we get onto the story now? Your wasting too much time._

_me: don't be so cruel or I won't get onto the story. But anyway, I will. Here it is..._

* * *

Akari pouted as she looked at Hikaru, "so your going to go and watch Akira's match later on today and not be with me?" She asked as Hikaru looked at her surprised. 

"I'm always with you Akari. I love you. You know that," he said as Akari didn't say anything since she still doubts that Hikaru still loves her because of the marriage that was between him and Akira.

"Right after the match, why don't we go and get something to eat for dinner? Just you and I?" Hikaru asked with a smile as Akari squealed happily and she hugged him along with a kiss as Hikaru smiled at her.

"Do you want me to make the reservations for tonight?" Akari asked with puppy dog looks as Hikaru laughed, "of course. Hopefully there's an opening tonight," he said as Akari nodded slowly.

"Well, you better get going. You don't want to be late for Akira's match," Akari said as Hikaru nodded.

"I'll see you later," he said as he waved good-bye as Akari watched him for a moment before leaving as well.

* * *

Hikaru looked around the Go Institute as he saw that Akira was playing a game to a person that was unknown to him, he went over to check the status of their game as he looked down and smiled. 

Akira knew that Hikaru was standing right beside him even though he wouldn't looked up since he was too concentrated on the game. But he felt his presence as soon as he had come in since the two had known each other since they were little. Akira then blinked as he realized that Hikaru had turned around and left as he looked up and saw his retreating form.

Hikaru knew that Akira was watching him as he left, even though they had broken up just a few months ago, they could still feel each other's presence ever since they've met at the Go salon years ago. Hikaru smiled to himself, he just knows that Akira may have some feelings for him still, even though he was dating Akari right now.

He gasped suddenly, he shouldn't be thinking like that right now! He groaned as he ran to the elevator and pressed the down button, "Shindou-kun?" A voice asked as Hikaru looked up and saw Akira's father stepping out of the elevator along with Ogata. He bowed politely as he didn't say anything as he looked up and saw that the two was watching him as the elevator closed.

He sighed, this day was getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

"You look beautiful Akari," Hikaru observered as he stared at his girlfriend later that evening as Akari was wearing a red dress, with low heels as she blushed. 

"You look very handsome as well," Akari commented as Hikaru laughed nervously and the two went to Hikaru's car that was parked at the end of the driveway.

"So, where is the dinner reservation tonight, my dear?"

Akari smiled, "it's in your favorite place. That Italian restaurant," she said as Hikaru beamed.

"You know me too well," he replied as Akari laughed.

* * *

"Here your seats," the waiter said as we both smiled at him and we took the seat as the waiter handed us our menus. 

"I'll be back in a little while," the waiter said as we nodded and he left.

"Ah, this place seems different," Hikaru said as he looked around.

Akari blinked, "you hadn't been here for quite sometime, hadn't you?"

Hikaru didn't say anything as he was looking at somewhere else as Akari looked at what he was looking and she saw Akira kissing Ogata on the lips passionately nearby just in time. "Hikaru?" She asked worriedly as Hikaru shook his head.

"It's nothing. Waiter?" Hikaru called out as the waiter came towards them.

"We would like to..." Hikaru began but then saw Akira standing beside the waiter, staring at him.

"Will you please excuse us?" Akira asked the waiter as the waiter nodded and left.

"Akira?" Akari asked worriedly as she was looking between her boyfriend and Akira at the same time.

"Shindou, will you please come with me?" Akira asked as Hikaru looked at him for a moment and then stared at Akari who was staring at them worriedly, "it won't take long. I just need to speak with you," he said as Hikaru nodded and he stood up.

"I'll be back," he murmured as Akari nodded and the two went out into the back of the restaurant, unknown to them, that Ogata was about to follow as well.

"You saw that kiss didn't you?" Akira asked.

"Eh? I didn't saw anything!" Hikaru said quickly as Akira smirked.

"Your always bad at lying and I could always sense your presence every time you are nearby," he replied as Hikaru gulped.

"Well, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I know that you've seen that kiss Hikaru. You can't deny me," Akira said staring at him as Hikaru didn't say anything.

"If that's the case..." Akira said slowly as he pressed his lips against Hikaru, who didn't tried to struggle away, but to his surprise, he kissed back as well.

In the shadows, Ogata had seen everything. "You two, aren't meant for each other," he said to himself quietly as he returned to his table as he waited for Akira to returned.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: well, how was it?_

_Ogata: good. But don't take too long!_

_me: I won't, I won't. _

_Hikaru: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Akira: review and update!_


	6. Suspicious

Chapter 6-Suspicious

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Hikaru no Go!

_me: sorry for the long wait chapter._

_Hikaru: took you long enough._

_me: haha. I was watching Mirage of Blaze yea know._

_Akira: Your into that anime now?_

_me: yup! I love the opening song!_

_Akari: can we get onto the story now?_

_me: very well Akari. Anyways, here it is..._

* * *

Akari sighed as she saw Ogata coming from the back as he took his seat from the other table. She blinked as momentarily, she saw Akira coming in as well and then few minutes later Hikaru. Hikaru took his sit in front of Akari as she stared at him. 

"What Akari? Your scaring me with your stare," Hikaru said as Akari blinked.

"Oh! I was just thinking about something."

"About what?"

Akari shook her head, "it's nothing to worry about Hikaru."

"Well, you know, there's always me to talk to Akira."

Hell just frozen up right now as the two stared at one another.

"You...You just c-called me A-Akira," Akari stammered as Hikaru shook his head furiously.

"I didn't! I called you Akari!"

Akari shook her head, "I don't have a hearing problem Hikaru. I heard you correctly."

"But I didn't call you Akira!" Hikaru yelled as other couples around them now turned to stare at them, including Akira and Ogata.

"I'm leaving," Akari murmured as she put on her coat and left hurriedly.

"Akari!" Hikaru cried as he put some money on the table as he ran after her out the door.

"Trouble in paradise," Ogata murmured even though he was pleased to see that the two were arguing just now, but isn't pleased that the fact that the two were arguing is that Hikaru accidentally called Akari by Akira's name.

"I wouldn't be butting in their case if I were you," Akira said as Ogata turn to look at him, "the two is totally in love with each other. Even I can't steal Hikaru's heart even if I wanted to."

Ogata stared at him, "what are you saying?"

Akira blinked as he thought about what he just said and then shook his head, "it's nothing," he murmured.

Ogata frowned, "Akira, is something bothering you?"

Akira shook his head, "it's nothing Ogata. You don't have to worry about me."

"I should worry about you! Your my boyfriend, aren't I?"

Akira smiled as he looked at him and nodded.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. Alright?"

"I know Ogata. I know."

* * *

"Akari! Will you stop running for a moment?" Hikaru called out to her as the two had been running away from each other since they had gotten out of the restaurant. 

"No! You love Akira more! Why did you went with him to the back?" She asked angrily as she had stopped for a moment and begun running again.

"Akari! Please, stop!" Hikaru tried again as Akari was now running on the street and she didn't saw the truck that was coming her way.

Akari gasped as she was too frozen to move as she stared at the truck as the truck honked at her.

"Akari!" Hikaru yelled as he ran just in time to save her as the two rolled over to the other side of the street as they were now on the sidewalk as people sighed in relieved. "Akari! What were you thinking back there?"

Akari shook her head as if she was trying to clear her mind, "I'm sorry Hikaru! I just frozen up and I..." she didn't finished as she started to cry as Hikaru hugged her.

"Shhhh. It's alright. Your safe now."

"Don't leave me Hikaru. Don't ever leave me," Akari begged.

"I won't Akari. I won't," Hikaru said slowly as he looked down at the girl in front of him as he sighed and he knew that it was impossible since after that kiss that he and Akira had, he had never stopped thinking about it.

* * *

"How's Akari?" Waya asked as Hikaru entered their apartment as he stopped and stared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard it from certain people that Akari almost got hit by a truck. Is she alright?"

Hikaru nodded, "still a bit fuzzy from that event, but she's calmer now then before," he said as Waya nodded with a sigh of relieve.

"Well, that's good news. Oh and did you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Ogata proposed to Akira!"

Hikaru frozed this time as he turn to look at Waya, "your joking, right?"

Waya shook his head, "no. The two were just on the news right now and he proposed on television!"

"But I just saw them at the restaurant just awhile ago!"

"Eventually, their were media reporters by the restaurant after you left hearing that Ogata is dating Akira Touya. Ogata was going to propose to Akira anyway later tonight but in a different way. Are you alright?"

Hikaru didn't listened as he stared blankly at Waya, Akira got proposed! I wonder what his answer to Ogata was, he thought unhappily.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: here yea go!_

_Hikaru: took you long enough_

_me: haha. I've been busy_

_Hikaru: yea, right._

_Ogata: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Akira: review and update!_


	7. Undecided

Chapter 7-Undecided

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Hikaru no Go!

_Hikaru: about time!_

_me: very funny Hikaru. I was writing two one-shots on Mirage of Blaze yea know._

_Akira: plus she was busy for schoolwork._

_me: yup. You got that right._

_Akari: can we get onto the story now?_

_me: fine. Here it is..._

* * *

The following Monday, Akira was walking home after a tutoring session as he decided to stop by the park that day. He wanted to think about Ogata's proposal to him. It was so quick even though they only had been dating just a few months. Hikaru was the one who had actually proposed to him when the two were dating still. 

Akira was shocked that one night after they came from the movies. He had always thought that he was actually the 'woman' in both relationships he have, but the other two always didn't think of that way as they thought of him as a man. Akira sighed as he was yet again, in his parents house as he was playing a game against his father.

"Your games are getting better and better Akira. Though you can not beat me yet," Touya said as Akira smiled.

"I don't intend to father. Even though I want you to keep the title but I will get your title eventually."

Touya laughed, "you better work hard then! Although, that is not why I called you in here today."

Akira frowned, "if it's about Ogata's proposal to me, I'm not answering your questions then father."

Touya stared at his son, "I'm concerned about you. You should think it over for awhile."

"I am thinking it over."

Touya laughed, "just like you did that you've thought it over with Hikaru's proposal for over a month? He was devastated that he actually came to me and ask if you were actually thinking! Then he was happy once you said yes to him."

"I remember. I was so busy the next few days after he had proposed to me. I had tutoring, tournaments to go to, places as well. I had forgotten about it until I saw him looking so sad at a cafe one day with Waya and I've asked Isumi how he was. That was when I realized, that I had forgotten about Hikaru's proposal."

Touya shook his head, "you should have said yes to him when he proposed to you on that day."

"He took me by surprise. I never knew that we were actually going to get married."

"Well, just think about your proposal before you make it."

Akira nodded as he looked at the time, "I better get home. Ogata is waiting for me."

Touya nodded slowly as he watched his son stood up and left.

Akira walked home from the train station as he looked up and saw that he was just passing by the Go salon that his father owns. "She's really alright? Right?" Akira perked up as he heard a familiar voice and saw that it was Isumi walking with Hikaru.

"Akari is fine. It's entirely my fault that she almost got run over by a truck the other day," Hikaru said.

What?

Isumi shook his head, "it's not your fault Hikaru. It was your ex-husband's and Ogata."

"Don't blame it on them. We were just at the wrong time and place."

Isumi nodded slowly as he was suddenly staring at Akira who was staring back at him.

"Is something wrong Isumi?" Hikaru asked worriedly as he turned to see what he was looking at and saw Akira as he gasped.

"Touya," Hikaru said to him as Akira nodded.

"What's this about Akari?"

Hikaru shook his head, "it's nothing for you to worry about Touya. Akari is at home resting."

"Perhaps I should pay her a visit. I could bring flowers and..." he didn't finished as Hikaru interrupted him.

"No!"

Akira blinked as he stared at Hikaru surprisingly.

"I-I mean, she'll be shocked to see you there seeing that you are my..." Hikaru didn'tn finished as he stared at him uncertain.

Akira understood, "alright. I must get going home to Ogata."

"Wait! Touya," Hikaru called out as Akira turned to looked at him as Isumi stared at his friend as well.

Akira didn't say anything as he waited for Hikaru.

"Is it true? Is it true that Ogata proposed to you?" Hikaru asked slowly as he waited nervously for Akira's answer.

Akira nodded as Hikaru was about to say something else but Akira stopped him when he held up his hand.

"I haven't said anything to him yet. I'm still thinking about it and he decided to wait for me."

"Oh. Just like with me, huh?"

Akira didn't say anything as he knew that the situation was going to get difficult soon.

"I really should get home. I have another tutoring session later as well."

Hikaru didn't say anything as he knew that Akira was just avoiding the question but he knew how busy Akira is during the days.

"I'll see you when I see you then," Hikaru said slowly as Akira nodded and the trio turned and departed their ways.

Hopefully, Akira wouldn't marry Ogata just yet. It's still too early for him, Hikaru thought since deep in his heart, he still cares for him even though he was with Akari now.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: sorry for the long while._

_Akari: about time you've updated!_

_Hikaru: don't take too long next time_

_me: I've been writing Mirage Of Blaze stories yea know._

_Ogata: that's probably why_

_Akira: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Hikaru: review and update!_


	8. Two Weeks Isn't Enough!

Chapter 8-Two Weeks Isn't Enough!

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HNG!

_me: sorry for the long wait._

_Hikaru: about time you've updated._

_me: I was having some computer difficulty_

_Akira: yea, sure._

_Ogata: can we get onto the story now?_

_me: fine. Here it is..._

* * *

"Hikaru?" 

Hikaru looked up as he saw Waya standing beside him with the mail in his hands.

"What is it Waya?"

"You got some mail from the institute."

Hikaru blinked, "I thought I've got everything already. They shouldn't be sending out information anymore."

Waya shrugged as he handed the mail to Hikaru. Hikaru tear the letter opened as he took out the letter and gasped.

"What is it?"

"Remember that match against Akira that I have on the last day of the tournament?" Hikaru asked as Waya nodded, "they moved it into two weeks for some reason."

"What! You don't have that much time to prepare for that match then!"

Hikaru shook his head, "something important probably came up within Touya's side if he wanted to change the match date."

* * *

"Father, why do you want me to go to China at the end of two months? You know that I have my match against Shindou but yet you let me change it," Akira said unhappily. 

"You want to get my title or Ogata's title right? You have to get stronger and going to China will let you see other players."

"You mean like Isumi did?"

"Yes. Isumi is now one of the top players with Shindou and Waya, right?"

Akira looked at him, "but what about Ogata? Is he coming also?"

"No. He has his own tournament to begin with. Many players wants his title."

"Then shouldn't I be staying home with my boyfriend? Since we are going to get married soon?"

"Aren't you still thinking about getting married my son? I thought you have feelings for Shindou."

Akira didn't say anything as his father laughed, "well, whatever you decide my son, I have to go along with it. Since I can't change your mind in marrying the person that you love, right? Or can I?" He asked with a smile.

Akira stood up, "I better go to the Go Salon father. Their might be interesting players that I can play until my two weeks are up."

"Are you coming home for lunch or dinner?"

Akira shrugged, "I don't know yet," he said as he turn and left.

* * *

"Hikaru! That was a bad game!" 

Hikaru growled as he was playing against Isumi who had just beaten him twice in a row.

"You don't have to remind me the third time around!"

"What's wrong Hikaru? Does it have anything to do with Akira? Your games weren't this poorly played except when you were starting to become an Insei or Pro," Waya observed.

"Two weeks isn't enough."

Waya blinked, "isn't that's what Oochi said when he was about to play you?" He asked as he stared at Isumi who nodded.

"He was having tutoring sessions with Akira at the time but he had three weeks though."

"He still got defeated by Hikaru," Waya pointed out.

Isumi shrugged as he put all the stones back to the container, "Hikaru, are you..." he began but then stopped as he saw Hikaru sobbing.

"Hi-Hikaru?"

Hikaru shook his head as he wiped the tears out off his eyes, "I have two weeks to prepare for this match. We don't have time to sit here and chat," he said as he stared at Waya who sighed as he sat at Isumi's place and the two began to play.

* * *

The next day, Isumi and Waya had went to the Go Salon thinking that Akira was their since his father owned it. The two was right as they saw Akira sitting at the dark corner by the window. 

"You must pay the fee before entering," the woman said behind the register as Isumi stared at Waya.

"We aren't here to play. We just want to talk to Akira for a moment."

The woman began to protest until Akira came up.

"Why are you two here?"

"We want to speak to you about Hikaru," Waya began.

"There is nothing to say to me about him. We aren't together anymore," Akira said angrily as the trio were now in a private corner, as they try to whisper to one another.

Isumi shook his head, "yesterday, while Waya was about to play against Hikaru, Hikaru was crying."

"Cry-crying? About what?"

"We aren't sure. He never told us."

"So, you want me to speak to him about it during our match?"

Waya didn't say anything as Isumi just stared at him.

"I'll think of something. Thank you for telling me," Akira said slowly as he retreated back to where he was sitting at as the two left once again.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: here yea go._

_Akira: about time!_

_me: very funny. I'm also doing one-shots of Mirage of Blaze yea know_

_Hikaru: we know_

_Isumi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Waya: review and update!_


	9. Practice Makes It Perfect

Chapter 9-Practice Makes It Perfect

Disclaiemr: Do Not Owe HNG!

_me: sorry for the long wait._

_Hikaru: are you going to update twice since your not going to be online this weekend?_

_me: probably. I'll be back on Sunday though._

_Akari: where are you going?_

_me: Auntie's house._

_Akira: can we get onto the story now?_

_me: fine. Here it is..._

* * *

Akira growled as he bowed his head slightly, "I resign," he said as he and Ogata gathered up their stones as they were yet again, playing against each other in their apartment. 

"That was a close game," Ogata admitted as he had just won one and a half moku.

"But still," Akira said quietly as he stared at him.

"Every time you play agaisnt me, your games are getting better and better. But you always loose by one," Ogata said smiling to him.

"That isn't enough," Akira murmured as Ogata looked at him.

"What is it? Is something puzzling you?"

"I can't beat Shindou in the way I'm playing now. The way I'm playing, is like how I've played him for the first time."

* * *

"Blast! Not again!" Hikaru groaned as he had lost another game to Oochi as the group was sitting inside Hikaru's apartment as Nase, watch television, Isumi and Waya watched the two play against each other. 

"You lost again to Oochi, Hikaru," Waya commented as Hikaru stared at him.

"You don't think I know that?"

Oochi smirked, "it looks like your loosing your touch."

"I am not!"

Isumi frowned, "Hikaru, you lost one game to Waya, you barely beat me and Nase and now you didn't beat Oochi. I agree with Oochi with this. I think you are loosing your touch."

Hikaru didn't say anything.

"Does it have to do anything with Akira?"

Hikaru perked up at this as he looked at Nase.

"Forget about him Hikaru. Just concentrate on the match and win it. Last time you've played him in the tournament, you lost."

"Barely," Hikaru grumbled as he looked down.

"Why don't we go out and have fresh air? We've been cooped up in here all day," Nase suggested as she stretched out her arms and looked over where all the boys sat.

"She's right. Want to go buy fast food?" Isumi suggested as Hikaru nodded and the group took their belongings.

* * *

"It feels good out here!" 

"It has to be. Considering that you lost what, two times at least?"

Hikaru pouted as the group entered the fast food restaurant, "so I lost two times. I wasn't paying attention."

"Shindou?"

Everyone looked up and they saw Akira, who was buying orders for him and Ogata to bring them food back to the restaurant.

"Touya."

"Is your game plays doing well?" Akira asked as he stared at Hikaru as he stood in front of him.

"It's going by smoothly."

"Oh? Didn't I heard that you lost twice today?"

"Is it really your business?" Hikaru asked unhappily as he wasn't in the mood to talk to Akira right now as he was starving.

Akira laughed. "well, you really need the practice if you want to beat me," he said smirking as he begun to walk towards him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hikaru asked angrily as Akira looked at him.

"To tell you the truth, I've already won. I've beaten Ogata at least once today," he said as Hikaru was surprised since he knew that Ogata was hard to beat as he turned around and saw that Akira was already out the door.

"Just ignore him Hikaru," Nase said quietly.

Hikaru shook his head, "his right. If I want to beat him, my games have to be good. After we eat, we'll be playing again," he said as the others looked at each other surprised.

* * *

"I didn't think it would take you long," Ogata commented as he had opened the door for Akira and he stepped inside as he smiled. 

"Just ran in into some old friends."

"Friends? You mean Shindou, right?" Ogata asked as he couldn't help with the anger within his voice.

"Relax babe. I got it under control," Akira said smiling as he went to the kitchen.

Ogata blinked as he stared at Akira's retreating form as he didn't heard it correctly.

Did Akira just called him 'babe?'

Ogata entered the kitchen as he saw Akira putting the food that he bought on the counter.

"Are you in a good mood today?" He asked as he leaned by the door.

"Oh? What makes you think that?"

"You just called me 'babe' and you never did that."

Akira shrugged, "just a change of pace I guess," he said as Ogata didn't believed that.

"When your done, we'll play another game," he said as Akira nodded and watched Ogata leave.

He has to win Ogata by the end of the day. To make his statement true to what he said to Hikaru awhile ago. He just have to.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: sorry for the wait._

_Hikaru: about time!_

_me: so, how was it?_

_Akira: good, sorta._

_Ogata: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Nase: review and update._


	10. Just Another Day

Chapter 10-Just Another Day

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Hikaru No Go!

_me: sorry for the long wait._

_Hikaru: about time._

_me: well, the story is about finished._

_Akari: what?_

_Ogata: can we get onto the story?_

_me: fine. Here it is..._

_

* * *

_

"Your getting better and better Akira," Ogata said as he hugged Akira close to him as the two were laying in bed, after a night of love-making as Akira smiled.

"The sun's up but I'm so tired," Akira said as he looked at Ogata's eyes.

"Same here. That was wonderful last night," he said as he kissed Akira's forehead.

Akira blushed, even though the two were going to get married soon, Akira always blushes when Ogata comments him on some things.

"I'm still quite shocked over that you actually thought about getting married and when you said 'yes' to me last night, I didn't know what you were talking about," Ogata said laughing as he remembered that he was taking a break on playing Go and was watching television, as Akira had suddenly came to him and sat next to him as he said 'yes.'

Akira didn't say anything as he hugged Ogata as he snuggled closer to him.

"I thought you still have some feelings with that Shindou kid," Ogata said as he began stroking Akira's hair.

Akira froze but Ogata didn't seem to notice as he was too concentrated on the boy himself as he was stroking his hair.

He had totally forgotten about Hikaru. His mind was so concentrated on trying to beat Ogata and the tournament, he had totally forgotten about Hikaru once he had answered Ogata's proposal. But he probably did this because he wanted Hikaru to win the tournament, he wasn't really going to marry Ogata.

Not after he and Hikaru had shared for a long time. Hikaru is going to win, because later on, he is going to tell Hikaru that he is getting married to Ogata and surely, that will make Hikaru want to win the tournament and train harder during the last few days of the match that they both have that is upcoming.

_

* * *

_

"So, who was your opponent Hikaru?" Nase asked as days had passed and another Sunday came by as Hikaru came out from the gaming room.

"Some girl who's a few years younger then I," Hikaru commented as they went out off the building.

"Hikaru," Waya said quietly as Hikaru looked at him and saw that he was looking elsewhere as he looked at he was looking and gasped. He saw Akira walking with Ogata, but this time, the two were holding hands and Hikaru saw the glimering shining stone ring that was on Akira's finger as the two got closer.

Akira and Ogata didn't stopped as they walked past them and walked into the building as Hikaru turned and saw them in time as they went inside the building.

"Hikaru? Are you alright?" Isumi asked worriedly as everyone was staring at him.

Hikaru nodded slowly, "is he really going to marry Ogata?"

"Hikaru, I thought your relationship with Akari is going well. Do you still care for Akira?" Waya asked slowly.

Hikaru looked at him, "we broke up yesterday," he said quietly.

Nase gasped, "but you two seemed so happy the last time I've seen you two together. What happened?"

Hikaru shrugged, "she thinks that I'm into Go and Akira that I don't spend much time with her anymore like I used to when Akira and I divorced," he said slowly.

"Were you avoiding her, Hikaru?" Oochi asked as he had just came out from the building after his match.

"Oochi! How was your match?" Nase asked with a smile as Oochi looked at her.

"I won easily. The match was good though," Oochi said as he returned to look at Hikaru.

"I better get going," he said slowly as he began to walk towards his apartment.

"Oi! Wait up! I'll walk with you since we live together Hikaru!" Waya called out to him as he ran up to him, unknown to Hikaru, Akira heard the whole thing as he hid behind the building door, listening to the whole entire conversation as Ogata chatted with another man.

_

* * *

_

_"No, don't leave me!" Hikaru cried as he was running to catch up with Waya and the others. _

_They all stopped as they turned to look at Hikaru, "don't come near us," Oochi snapped._

_"What? What are you guys talking about?" Hikaru asked as he blinked._

_"You hadn't beaten Akira yet," Nase pointed out._

_"Once you beaten Akira, you'll be able to hang out with us," Isumi said._

_"H-his too st-strong," Hikaru stammered as he thought about the match that he had played with Akira._

_"Then you can't hang out with us," a voice said as Hikaru turned and saw Akira coming towards him._

_"Akira!" Nase said excitedly as she ran towards him and she looped her arm towards Akira arm as the two smiled at one another as Hikaru just gawked at them._

_Akira smiled at her as he turned to look at Hikaru, "if you beat me, I'll let you join the group and I'll leave. But if you don't beat me, well, you have to be an outsider," he said as Akira turned and kissed Nase on the lips passionately._

_"N-no. It can't be happening. It can't!" Hikaru cried._

_

* * *

_

"Akira!" Hikaru called out as he bolted out off bed and sweat was coming out off his face as he looked around and saw that Waya was kneeling beside his bed, staring at him worriedly.

"Bad dream?" Waya asked worriedly as he handed Hikaru a cup of water and he drank it all in one gulp.

Hikaru nodded as he handed back the cup, "about Akira?"

Hikaru looked at him as Waya stared at him, "you were moaning and I heard you say Nase and Akira's name. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as Hikaru shook his head as he wiped out the sweat that was coming down from his face.

"Alright. If that's the case, good night then," Waya said as he turned to leave for his bedroom but then stopped to check on Hikaru before returning to his bedroom.

Hikaru groaned as he went back to sleep that night even though he knew, that he wouldn't be able to sleep after that horrible dream.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: ah, sorry for the long wait. It looked like had some trouble with something and I couldn't upload and over the weekend, I really didn't write at all._

_Hikaru: at least you've updated. We've been waiting._

_Waya: Yea, about a week now._

_me: ah, sorry._

_Nase: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Akira: review and update!_


	11. The Lover's Game

Chapter 11-The Lovers Game

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HNG!

_me: heh. Sorry for the long wait._

_Hikaru: about time._

_me: I didn't know your name was both gender and male Hikaru._

_Hikaru: It is?_

_me: I just found out about it yesterday or the other day._

_Akira: can we get onto the story?_

_me: fine. Here it is..._

* * *

Today was finally the day of the between Hikaru and Akira. To Hikaru's surprise, everyone's game had been cancelled and was moved the following Monday. It would be Hikaru and Akira, alone in the game room since it was Akira's father request. The game was being braodcast also. 

It was braodcast from the game room and into the waiting room as many spectators were going to be there as well. Mostly it was Hikaru's friends as well as Ogata and Akira's father. The two stepped inside the gaming room as Hikaru looked around, it's so quiet in here, he thought as he sat down in his place.

* * *

"This is going to be a tough game," Isumi murmured as Hikaru's friends were entering the waiting room as they saw Ogata already sitting in front of the television as well as Akira's father. "I know Hikaru is ready to beat Akira though!" Nase protested as the gang sat far away from the other two man that was in the room. 

"We all know that Nase. But that dream freaked Hikaru out," Waya pointed out, "but I thought you said he got over it?" Nase asked quietly since they didn't want the other two man listening to their conversation. "I thought so also but yesterday during lunch, he was out thinking about it again."

"Poor Hikaru," Nase said quietly. "But I'm sure Hikaru will beat Akira. I mean, he did beat Isumi and me," Oochi said as Waya nodded, "actually, he defeated all of us. Akira is going to have a tough match," he said as the group heard Ogata snort. "Did you wanted to say something sensei?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble kids. But Akira had gotten stronger and he had beaten me twice and almost his father as well," Ogata said proudly. "I'm not sure about that," Touya said suddenly as everyone looked at him, "what are you saying sensei?" Waya asked as he had thought that Akira's father should be cheering for his own son.

"Both of them still have feelings for one another. Even though you already slept with my son Ogata," Touya said unhappily as everyone gasped and were shocked as well. "You slept with Akira!" Isumi asked shocked as he stared at Ogata, "it can't be helped if he said it was ok to marry me," Ogata said smirking.

"Don't be fooled," Touya murmured as we all stared at him. "Hikaru and my son had known each other since they were in sixth grade, right? They still have feelings for one another," Touya said, Ogata snorted. "You'll see after the match that Akira chosen me instead of that Shindou kid."

* * *

A buzzer came on as Hikaru and Akira switched stones as Hikaru was white and Akira was black. Hikaru stared at Akira before he made his move, he looked down as Akira made his moved and he gasped. It's in the middle! Is he toying with me? Hikaru thought as he knew playing that move was risky. 

Hikaru made a move on the left as Akira made a move that was nearby it as well. The two played furiously as Hikaru stopped suddenly and had to think for the next move. "What's wrong Shindou? Thinking you might loose?" Akira asked as Hikaru didn't say anything, it surprised himself that he actually played a stone in the middle without thinking straight through first!

It happened so fast that Akira didn't caught himself and if he had moved the stone while it was on the board, he had to forefit since it was against the rules to move a stone that was already played on the board. Now, he had to do a different game plan according to the move that he played in the beginning.

It even took him by surprise that Hikaru was playing well after that move since he had played someone as well on the same move long ago.But now, it seems like Hikaru was hesitating as he stared at the board with his eyes moving around, trying to make the perfect move against him.

"Hikaru, is something wrong?" Akira asked worriedly as he knew that it was unlikely for Hikaru to wait this long except for the time when he had waited twenty minutes in the beginning move against his father when he just became a pro. Hikaru looked up at him, "why'd you say that?" He asked.

"Your frowning," Akira answered as Hikaru didn't say anything, "does it have to do something with a bad dream or your hesitation when you played against Waya before when you cried?" Akira asked as Hikaru looked up sharply as he glared at Akira angrily. "I do not cry," he snapped, Akira didn't say anything before Hikaru made a risky move.

Akira looked down and gasped, "Hi-Hikaru?" He stammered as Hikaru looked down and gasped. The move he just played, was a terrible wrong move. Akira can take his stones one-by-one and Hikaru had to find out how to counter back, he looked at Akira as the two stared at one another.

* * *

"What was that idiot thinking?" Waya asked angrily as he put the stone on the board that Hikaru just made. "He was distracted Waya," Nase said as she stared at the television, "even though we can't hear those two talking, Hikaru and Akira might be having some sort of argument," Touya said slowly.

"Are you saying that Akira wants Shindou to win?" Ogata asked surprised as Touya didn't say anything, even though he knew, that Akira had come to him, telling him that he wanted Hikaru to win. But he didn't want Hikaru to win on purpose so he decided to make it a full game instead.

But now, with that terrible move Hikaru made, can Akira really overcome and hope for the best that Hikaru can win against him? Touya sighed as he looked back at the television, he had to believe in both of them, to make things work out.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: well, here it is..._

_Hikaru: about time_

_Akira: now what?_

_me: you'll see, won't you?_

_Ogata: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Nase: review and update!_


	12. A Move That Is Unseen

Chapter 12-A Move That Is Unseen

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Hikaru no Go!

_me: sorry for the wait._

_Hikaru: about time!_

_me: hey, I was writing my Harry Potter story yea know_

_Akira: let's get onto the story now._

_me: fine. Here it is..._

* * *

Akira made a move as Hikaru looked and he saw that Akira already gotten at least five of his stones because of that terrible move. Hikaru looked at him quickly and looked down on the board, if Sai was here, what would he do? He thought as he frowned at the board as the minutes ticked by. 

"Hikaru?" Akira asked but the boy ignored him as he just stared at the board. "Hikaru?" Akira asked and yet was ignored as Akira growled annoyed, "Hikaru!" He said loudly as Hikaru jumped and stared at him. "Wha-what? I'm trying to think of a decent move here!" He said angrily as he glared at Akira.

"You have plenty of time. But tell me, why did you cry when you were playing against Waya and the others before the match?" Akira asked as he stared at Hikaru. Hikaru shook his head, "I don't have to answer that to you," he said coldly. "You...You are not Sai," Akira said slowly as Hikaru stared at Akira surprised.

* * *

"Hikaru is sure taking his sweet time," Waya commented as everyone was staring at the television and were waiting for Hikaru's next move. "They are probably talking," Nase suggested as Ogata nodded slowly, "the girl is right. Akira never takes this long every time he plays me," he said. 

"They sure are taking a long lots of time," Oochi observed as he stared at the clock. "Well, Hikaru isn't playing that well right now. He just lost five of his stones," Isumi said as he stared at the board, "perhaps they are talking. They are probably talking about Hikaru's sobbing, dream and difficulty throughout this week," Nase said quietly as she stared at the television.

"I hope your right Nase. That boy really needs help," Oochi murmured as Waya glared at him and slapped him over the head as Oochi growled.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm not Sai! I told you this long ago! Sai was a friend from the past who came back to life but I'm the only one who could see him!" Hikaru said as he glared at Akira, "yes I know. But the matches that Sai used to do weren't the ones after he left!" Akira snapped as Hikaru stared at him nervously. 

"I knew that you weren't the same after your matches were becoming sloppy like a rookie after the real Sai left you. The real Sai in you was more advance then a rookie. During the pro exams, your matches were awful until like the very end. You forefit the beginning matches as well!" Akira scolded as Hikaru glared at him.

"That was my fault at the time! I didn't let Sai play all the time and I knew he wanted to play to fine the devine move and to play against Touya! It was all my fault!" Hikaru snapped as Akira looked at him and he saw that he was trying not to cry, "then why don't you play for Sai? I'm sure if he was here right now, he wants you to play your best."

Hikaru shook his head stubbornly, "just forget about him," he murmured as Akira growled. "Stop being just a stubborn brat!" He said as Hikaru growled and he didn't noticed that he put a hand on a stone and placed the stone on the board furiously. Akira looked down and gasped, Hikaru looked down as well as he looked at the stone where he had just placed.

It was the place where he needed to put the stone to make the game his. It was a move that was not noticeable except for Hikaru who was just arguing to Akira just about now.

* * *

The others gasped in surprised as they watched Hikaru placed a stone on the board furiously on the television as Waya put the stone as well in the board that he was looking at with the others. "This changes everything!" Isumi exclaimed as he stared at the board that was in front of him, "let's just hope that Hikaru doesn't make a dumb move now," Nase murmured. 

"I agree with you girl. But I'm still on Akira's side," Ogata said slowly as Nase looked at him. "I hope Hikaru is now playing seriously. All week he had been difficult since he was down," Isumi said, "Akira is talking to him Isumi. Don't worry about it," Oochi said as Isumi nodded slowly and the two waited out for the next move brought by Akira.

* * *

Akira smiled as he stared at the board in front of him, he was pushing Hikaru to his limits. He needs to do that, if he wants Hikaru to win this tournament and become strong once again.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: was it short?_

_Hikaru: of course it was!_

_me: but at least I've updated right?_

_Akira: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Isumi: review and update. _


	13. You Are Mine

Chapter 13-You Are Mine

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HNG!

_me: I'm not going to do the entire match since I'm not good at "Go"_

_Hikaru: aw. Alright. Well, it's about time you've updated!_

_Akira: yea. What took you so long?_

_Ogata: updating other stories I guess._

_me: yea._

_Isumi: can we get onto the story?_

_me: fine Isumi. Here it is..._

* * *

_"The tournament clashed against one another as Akira and Hikaru battles one another! It was the battle of a lifetime but Hikaru Shindou managed to pull it off! So Akira, what are you going to do now that you had lost to Hikaru at the dan tournament since your divorce?" The reporter asked as news reporters were surrounding Akira at the Go institute as Akira answered all there questions._

Hikaru sighed as he sat on his bed as he stared at the television in front of him. The news was old since it's been a day of the tournament that Akira had lost. Everyone was sort of surprised but not shocked. The only one who was shocked was Ogata, since he had been hoping that Akira would have won.

_"So Akira, rumors has it that you are marrying Ogata-sensei! Is that true?" The reporter asked._

Hikaru perked up at this as he stared at the television, he and his friends had left right before the reporters came along since they had seen the news crew coming there way on the road.

_"Well, I was marrying Ogata. But now, I'm going to break things off to him," Akira said slowly._

Hikaru layed flat on his stomach as he listen to the conversation that Akira was giving to the reporter.

_"Does Ogata knows that your going to break things off of him?" The reporter asked as Akira shook his head, "right now his inside talking with my father. I'll be able to tell him tonight," he said as the reporter smiled. "Then you are going back with Shindou then?" She asked hopefully._

_Akira frowned, "I don't want to answer that since he might be watching. But I am breaking things off with Ogata and that's that," he said as he turned and left as reporters were rushing to him but security guards were blocking there path._

Hikaru turned off the television as he layed back on his backside as he stared up at the ceiling. He hoped that Akira will be able to tell him sooner then he thinks.

* * *

"So, this is it huh?" Ogata sneered as he had his back turned to Akira as the two were at their apartment in there bedroom as Akira's father was waiting outside in the living room. "You were a great lover Ogata. But I love Hikaru more," Akira said slowly as Ogata turned to stare at him, "you played me all along, hadn't you?" 

Akira's eyes widened, "of course not Ogata. I did wanted to marry you, but I just couldn't bare see Hikaru sad and these feelings inside of me had deepened," he said. "You liar. I know you played me. Ever since the beginning, you just wanted Hikaru to get strong and by marrying me, you did!"

"Ogata, why are you like this?" Akira asked as Ogata glared at him. He started to walk towards him as Akira walked backward but felt the wall behind him as Ogata held both of his hands above him, trapping him. "You know you want me," Ogata said to him in his ear as Akira shivered, not from the coldness but from Ogata's seductive voice.

Ogata smiled as he licked his ear and bit it as Akira groaned. "See, you know that I am right," he said as the doors opened, "is something wrong?" Touya asked as he eyed his son who was trapped by Ogata as they were facing against each other by the wall. "Nothing's wrong father," Akira said slowly, "are you sure? You seem flustered," Touya said as he eyed Ogata.

"I should get going," Akira said as Ogata brought his hand down as Touya had left the room. "Akira?" Ogata asked as Akira stopped before he had opened the door, "what happened here tonight, don't tell anyone. I want you to myself and I know that I couldn't since you want to be with Akira," Ogata said slowly.

Akira nodded slowly, "I know Ogata. I trust you," he said quietly as he left. Ogata groaned as the door closed and his head hit the door in front of him, he wanted Akira. No matter what the cause is.

* * *

"Eh! Akira broken things off with Ogata?" Isumi asked as Hikaru went over to Isumi's place and found Waya over there as well as Oochi. Hikaru nodded slowly as he layed flat on his stomach on the floor as he stared up at him as Isumi was playing a game against Waya, "well, that's what I heard from the television but not exactly from him." 

"He probably broke things off. I'm not sure how Ogata is reacting to all this though," Oochi said quietly. "What are you saying Oochi?" Hikaru asked, "have you've seen the man eyes whenever he looked at Akira? It must be heartbreaking for him to see that Akira had broken things off."

Hikaru shrugged, "that's his problem," he murmured as a knock was on the door as Isumi went to go and get it. Isumi gasped as everyone looked up and saw Akira standing by the door, "Shindou, I need to speak with you," he said calmly as Hikaru was still surprised at Akira's visiting and nodded as he went and left the room to go and speak to Akira outside.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: here yea go._

_Hikaru: that was it?_

_me: heh. Not a lot of people are reviewing_

_Akira: soon there will be_

_Ogata: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Isumi: review and update. _


	14. Worriedness

Chapter 14-Worriedness

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HNG!

_me: Heh. Sorry for the wait._

_Akira: about time you've updated._

_me: Hey, at least I got time._

_Ogata: Can we get onto the story now?_

_me: fine Ogata. Here it is..._

* * *

"Akira, why are you here?" Hikaru asked as he stared at the man in front of him as he was even surprised that Akira knows where Isumi's place is in the first place. "I have to tell you something about the end of the tournament along with Ogata," Akira said quietly as the two were outside the apartment of Isumi's. 

"What is it Akira? How did you find Isumi's place?" Hikaru asked as he had never brought Akira over to Isumi's place. "Your mother told me," Akira replied as Hikaru sighed, "Shindou, I'll be going away for at least a month or so with my father. I just want you to know to be careful around here."

"I thought we were in first name basis? What are you so worried about?" Hikaru asked as Akira sighed, "I'm going with my father to China for the time being to watch other players. Ogata might be coming after you," he said as Hikaru's eyes widened. "Does it have anything to do with the television conference?"

"Well, no. It's basically about me breaking up with him and his sort of upset about it," Akira said as he closed his eyes and remembered what had happened between he and Ogata. "So, you two officially broken up?" Hikaru asked hopefully as Akira nodded, "when I come back, I want to remarry you. I'm sorry about the way I've acted before," he said.

"Wow, Akira apologized! That's a shock," Hikaru exclaimed as Akira growled. "I'm serious Hikaru. He might come after you while I'm gone," he warned as he shivered at the thought what Ogata might have in store for Hikaru, "don't worry about it. I'll be playing Go at the salon that we always go to," he said with a smile.

Akira stared at him momentarily before leaning in and kissing him on the lips as it didn't took Akira by surprise that Hikaru kissed back. "I have to get going," Akira murmured as he stared at Hikaru before turning, "Akira, wait!" Hikaru called as Akira stopped. "Where are you staying? Now that you and Ogata have broken up?"

"I'm staying at my parent's place and I'll be with you when I come back from China. Unless, you don't want me that is," Akira said as he eyed Hikaru. Hikaru blinked before he realized what he was talking about, "I'll talk to Waya. I'm sure he'll be moving into Isumi's place now that he had gotten his apartment," he said with a smile.

Akira nodded, "good luck in your tournament," he said as he left.

* * *

"He said that?" Waya asked as Hikaru nodded as he went back inside the apartment after Akira had left. "He says that Ogata might do something to me while his away," he said as he looked at him, "what would Ogata do? His one of the top players in the Go world!" Isumi exclaimed as Waya looked at his lover. 

"Ogata is offiicially jealous of Akira for dumping him and moving back to Hikaru. I would be also if that happened to me and I was played," Waya explained. "When is Akira going to China?" Isumi asked as he remembered the days when he stayed in China, "at the end of the tournament and we'll get remarry," Hikaru said blushing.

"Congrats man. So, who's going to be the one wearing the vail?" Waya asked with a smirk as Hikaru growled and he slapped Waya over the head unhappily.

* * *

Days and weeks passed as Hikaru had been winning all of his rounds ever since he had beaten Akira that day. He never saw Akira during the tournaments, except maybe once or twice when Akira had a match or so during that day. But he barely spoken to Hikaru as Hikaru had noticed it ever since. 

"Don't be upset Hikaru," Isumi said one day as the group of friends were in the waiting room. "Did I do something to make Akira mad?" Hikaru asked worriedly as Waya shook his head, "I'm sure he doesn't want to distract you during your games. Besides, his last match is next week before he takes off to China, right?"

Hikaru nodded, after that week though, the ceremony came and went as Hikaru was rewarded with a trophy for first place, Akira also has second place and Oochi in third place. After the ceremony, Ogata had stopped Hikaru as Akira was occupied with some reporters as well as his father.

"What is it that you want?" Hikaru growled as he glared at Ogata, "look, I came here on behalf of Akira saying to meet you at your favorite restaurant. You know what it is, right?" He asked as Hikaru nodded. "Though he wants to speak with you at the park for a few minutes, if that's alright?"

Hikaru nodded, "sure. The park is close to my place so I don't mind. I could just grab a cab as well going to the restaurant," he said as Ogata nodded. "He'll meet you at the park at eight so he made reservations at nine then," he said as Hikaru nodded and Ogata left, unknown to Hikaru, the part with the restaurant was true but instead of nine, it was eight.

Ogata had made the park up as he knew that the two would be upset and would make Akira his again.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: heh, sorry for the wait._

_Ogata: about time!_

_Hikaru: how's your finals?_

_me: eh, good. English is last._

_Akira: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Waya: review and update. _


	15. The Plan Has Been Discovered

Chapter 15-The Plan Has Been Discovered

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HNG!

_me: hey, sorry for the wait._

_Hikaru: Yea, about time._

_me: haha. At least I'm updating_

_Akira: can we skip the chitchat and onto the story?_

_me: jeez Akira. Bossy much. Well, here it is..._

* * *

"Did Shindou got the message Ogata?" Akira asked after the meeting with the reporters were offically finished as he saw Ogata coming towards him after speaking with Hikaru. Ogata nodded slowly, "he'll meet you at the restaurant at eight," he confirmed as Akira nodded. "I would have told Shindou myself, but I was sort of occupied," he said as he gestured to the reporters that were standing around. 

Touya looked between the two and he saw Ogata's eyes that seemed to sparkle, he frowned at the sight as Ogata looked at him. "Is something wrong sensei?" He asked as Touya shook his head, "just a bit tired," he admitted as it had been a long day for himself as Akira nodded slowly.

"Mother should be waiting for us for supper as well. Does she know where we are?" He asked as Touya smiled, "of course Akira. She's your mother," he said as Akira blushed embarrassed. "Good luck in China," Ogata said to Akira as he smiled and watched Ogata leave before Touya returned in speaking with his son.

"Akira, I do not trust that man at all," he said as Akira frowned, "sure we have our up-and-down's father, I know when I'm being careful whenever I'm around him," he said as Touya sighed. "He did something to that message he gave to Hikaru. You should contact him in case he got it right," he said as Akira stared at him, "father, this is my own battle. If Ogata is messing around with Hikaru, I'll know," he said as he stormed off towards to the entrance of the building as Touya sighed.

If his late for tonight Akira, don't blame him, he thought as he went after his son.

* * *

Waya frowned as he stared at Hikaru as the two were inside the apartment as Waya stared at Hikaru after he had dressed. "So you got the information from Akira?" Waya asked as Hikaru nodded, "you know Hikaru, I wouldn't trust Ogata after that warning that Akira had given you. I mean, I wouldn't," he said as Hikaru stared at him. 

"Are you saying that I should go to the restaurant at eight instead of going to the park, Waya?" Hikaru asked as Waya stared at him for a moment and nodded. "I can bring you to the restaurant if you like Hikaru," Waya offered as Hikaru looked up, "well, to tell you the truth, I really don't believe Ogata for giving me that information. Akira and I rarely meets at the park," he said slowly.

"Then don't go! You know how obsessed he is for Akira!" Waya exclaimed as Hikaru looked at him, "if I do go to the restaurant, should I tell him about the information that Ogata gave me instead?" He asked as Waya growled. "Are you dense or something? You have to! Akira can take care of Ogata!" He said.

Hikaru sighed as he nodded, "alright Waya. I'll go to the restaurant," he said as Waya beamed.

* * *

Hikaru arrived at the restaurant just before eight as he went inside and looked around for Akira, "sir? Are you looking for someone?" The waiter asked that was beside Hikaru who nodded slowly. "I'm looking for Akira Touya," he answered as the waiter beamed, "you must be Hikaru Shindou. This way please," he said as Hikaru followed the waiter. 

At the very end of the room, he saw Akira sitting beside a window in the corner by himself. "Hikaru, I'm glad the information gotten through you safely," Akira said as he thought about the conversation he had with his father earlier this morning, "yea," Hikaru replied nervously as he sat down and the waiter handed the two there menus before leaving.

"Um, Akira?" Hikaru asked as Akira looked at him, "what is it? You seem a bit nervous," he observed as Hikaru laughed. "Ah, you know when Ogata gave me the information earlier this morning," he begun as Akira smiled, "I thought he would had given you the wrong information and I might get worried," he said as Hikaru stared at him.

"Actually, he did," he murmured as Akira put his menu down and looked at Hikaru for a moment. "What?" He asked as Hikaru looked away, "he says that I supposed to meet you at the park for an hour and then meet you here at nine," he said slowly as Akira stared at him. "Really?" He asked as Hikaru nodded, "then why are you here?"

"My first instinct along with Waya convincing me not to go," Hikaru said embarrassed. Akira sighed as he stared at Hikaru, "don't worry about Ogata. I'll deal with him before I leave for China tomorrow," he promised as Hikaru stared at him and Akira smiled. "I wish you luck there," Hikaru murmured as Akira chuckled, "I don't need luck. But I promise you, I will be back."

Hikaru stared at him momentarily before the waiter had come back asking for there orders, Hikaru smiled at Akira, knowing that things will be alright between the two.

* * *

_tbc.._

_me: here yea go._

_Hikaru: about time also_

_me: very funny Hikaru_

_Akira: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Waya: review and update. _


	16. Away For The While

Chapter 16-Away For The While

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HNG!

_me: Sorry for the long wait._

_Hikaru: about time._

_me: I was on vacation, remember?_

_Waya: Can we get onto the story now?_

_me: Fine Waya. Here it is..._

* * *

Ogata had droven Akira and his parents to the airport as they were going to China for the month. "Akira, had you said good-bye to Hikaru?" Akira's mother asked as Akira looked at her, "I did this morning over the phone as well as last night," he said as he flickered his gaze towards Ogata who was driving as he concentrated on the road. 

"I'm still amazed with the boy. His very good at Go as well as with my son," Touya said laughing as Akira blushed, "father!" He exclaimed as Touya smirked. "So, when are you two moving in together?" His mother asked excitedly, "we thought it would be best after I came back from China," Akira said slowly.

"Good. Hikaru is like another son to me. Even after you two had broken up," Touya said as Ogata heard him but didn't say anything, "he'll be alright then?" Akira's mother asked worriedly as Akira chuckled. "Of course he will be mother. His not twelve anymore. Waya and the others will be with him playing Go everyday," he said.

"It's a shame that he can't come with us. Buy him something while we are there," Akira's mother said as Akira nodded, "of course mother," he said as they were pulling up at the airport. "Here we are," Ogata said as he got out off the car as well as everyone else, "I should look for a cart that we need," Akira's mother said slowly.

"I'll check if our plane is on time really quick," Touya said as he left along with his wife leaving Ogata and Akira alone by the car as they pulled out baggages. "Ogata," Akira began as Ogata didn't looked at him, "I know what you said to Hikaru the last two nights. You tried manipulating him in thinking he won't show up in the restaurant on time," Akira said.

"You don't have any proof," Ogata said as Akira snorted, "he told me myself. You really think your that smart do you? Well, if you somehow hurt him while I'm away, you'll regret it," he said as Ogata stared at him. "If you had forgotten, I have a tournament to go to in America as well in two days. I won't be in Japan until two months," he said unhappily.

"Then I don't have nothing to worry about," Akira said as Ogata snorted. "Is everything alright here?" Touya asked coming back along with his wife as Akira nodded, "well then, let's get a move on," Touya said as Akira nodded and he looked up at the sky. Good-bye Japan, he thought as he followed his parents inside the airport as he looked back at Ogata for one last time.

* * *

"Hikaru, you've been so quiet these last few days. Your still missing Akira, aren't you?" Waya asked as the two were yet again inside the Go salon where Hikaru and Akira usually goes to. "I'm sure Touya-sensei will be back Hikaru-sensei!" One of the customers said as Hikaru nodded, "eh! They call you 'sensei' now?" Waya asked as Hikaru chuckled. 

"I've been coming here everyday now and teaching these rookies to play while Akira is out of town," Hikaru said as Waya sighed. "I'm sure the master is fine Hikaru," Ayame said as Hikaru nodded slowly, "thanks Ayame," he said as Ayame nodded and she went back to the register as Hikaru and Waya started a game of Go.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: short I know._

_Hikaru: at least you've updated_

_Waya: about a week also_

_Akira: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Ayame: review and update. _


	17. Back Together

Chapter 17-Back Together

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe HNG!

_me: The last and final chapter of Hikaru no Go!_

_Akira: what? Already?_

_me: This is my longest story of Hikaru no Go as well as my first._

_Hikaru: can't we just get onto the story now?_

_me: fine Hikaru. Here it is..._

* * *

It's been days and weeks as Hikaru waited patiently for his lover to return back from China. It felt even years if he had nothing to do since the tournament was over and he was now playing back at the Go salon with Waya and the others. He sighed, he was walking through the park as he was deep in thought until he phone rang. 

He had gotten a cell phone during his birthday from his mother thinking it would be best for him to be in contact with Akira who was in China. He didn't know for the fact that Akira too, has a cell phone and already had inputed Hikaru's number as well as Akira had called him during his birthday saying surprise.

Hikaru was graceful for the gift as he had inputed all his friends number in it as well. He sighed as he looked at the caller who was calling him, he blinked as it was Waya and answered it. "Waya?" He asked worriedly as Waya blinked from the other side, "hey mate, why do you sound so worried?"

"I don't know. I just am," Hikaru said as Waya shook his head slowly. "Are you excited that Akira is coming home tonight?" He asked as unknown to Hikaru, Akira was standing in front of Waya, as the two were at Isumi's place using his phone as Akira had came home earlier yesterday and wanted to surprise Hikaru the next day.

"Of course I am. Why? What's the matter?" Hikaru's voice became panicky as Waya began to calm him down, "nothing's wrong. I just want to meet at the arcade. Can you do that?" He asked. "What? Right now?" Hikaru asked as Waya chuckled, "of course. I'll be there in ten minutes," he said as Hikaru agreed and the two hunged up as Waya smiled at Akira who smiled back.

* * *

Hikaru ran to the arcade as he panted slowly and looked at the time. He was five minutes early as the park and the arcade was so close to one another, he put in some money inside a game machine and begun to play. He was on his third game as he felt someone tapping him, "bugger off! I'm playing here!" He snapped. 

The figure chuckled, "can't say welcome back to your lover then?" The voice asked as Hikaru turned and saw Akira staring at him with a smile. "Game Over," the machine said as Hikaru turned back around and groaned, "see what you made me did? I lost!" He whined as Akira laughed.

"The same as always," he said as Hikaru hit him on the shoulder lightly and the two walked out off the arcade. "How was China?" Hikaru asked as the two walked hand-in-hand towards Hikaru's apartment as Akira smiled, "met some interesting people over there. A lot of them are really good pro players. Especially the rookies," he said.

"Oh? What about the rookies?" Hikaru asked, "Isumi was right about them. The rookies are quiet powerful. They are like pros but yet, they aren't. The pro's are like advanced. Well you know what I mean," Akira siad. "They must be really good," Hikaru said impressed as Akira nodded, "did Ogata contacted you at all?"

Hikaru shook his head, "I hadn't heard from him since he gave me the false date. His probably still in America," he said as Akira nodded. "Well then, why don't we get remarried?" He asked as Hikaru blinked, "we don't need a formal wedding like before. We just need to sign the papers and we are officially married again," Akira said as he smiled at Hikaru.

Hikaru nodded slowly as the two walked hand-in-hand back to Hikaru's apartment.

* * *

The next two days, Hikaru and Akira had finally signed there papers as they were celebrating their reformed of marriage at Akira parent's place along with Hikaru's friends. "Did anybody told Ogata yet?" Waya asked as the two shook his head, "he'll find out the hard way," Hikaru murmured as Waya blinked and Akira nodded and the two kissed passionately. 

"It's good to see you both together again," Touya said as everyone agreed, "why don't we see another kiss?" Isumi asked smirking as Waya hit him slightly over the head but the two already was in a deep passionate kiss. Everyone cheered as Hikaru and Akira were unseparatable and the two loved one another with all their heart.

Hikaru was now Hikaru Shindou-Touya and will always love Akira no matter what.

* * *

_End._

_me: here yea go._

_Akira: that was it?_

_me: hey, at least it's long._

_Hikaru: True, true._

_Isumi: we'll be onto the next story soon_

_Waya: review and update. _


End file.
